A Queen's Nightmares
by 0hsnap10
Summary: "Elsa has been having nightmares since "The Great Thaw." It's almost a year since the events of Frozen, and her nightmares are getting worse, but they're just dreams, right?" I went with a T rating to be safe as I did make this slightly violent(In Elsa's dreams)
1. What Has Gone Before

**THIS IS A SUMMARY OF FROZEN! If you remember it well, you do not need to read this. I tried to make it interesting to read even for someone who knows the story, but I cannot guarantee my success. The biggest reason I did this is because I want to do this for all my stories.**

* * *

** What_ has gone before:_**

_FROZEN:_

In the kingdom of Arendelle, there lived two princesses, Anna and Elsa.

The elder of the two sisters, Elsa, was gifted with awesome magic: control over cold temperatures as well as water in it's cold, solid form.

Anna was ordinary apart from being royalty.

When the princesses were young, they were inseparable. Or so everyone thought.

An accident in the ballroom caused a five year-old Anna's head to be frozen, and while the magic trolls were able to repair the broken mind, there were able to do nothing about the fear that the king, queen, and the eight year-old princess felt about the accident.

To prevent further harm, Princess Elsa was locked away, so that she could do no further harm to anyone until she learned control over her gift.

The gift that was quickly starting to feel like a curse.

Thirteen years later, Elsa, now aged 21, was to be crowned queen. And she was.

The celebration that followed the coronation was cut short by Elsa accidentally revealing her powers to everybody.

Scared, she fled Arendelle, freezing it in the process.

It was the middle of summer.

Anna set out to retrieve her sister, putting Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, a man she had just met, and gotten engaged to, that day, in charge of Arendelle in her absence.

Anna found aid in the form of Kristoff, an ice harvester who needed summer back to make a profit; Sven, Kristoff's reindeer companion who often served as his conscience; and Olaf, a living snowman Elsa built alongside an ice palace after she ran from the kingdom.

When Anna got to her sister's newly-built castle, Elsa refused to go back with Anna and accidentally froze her heart. She also crafted a giant snow creature called, "Marshmallow" to make sure they didn't return.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all set out to unfreeze Anna's heart while Hans went to the North Mountain, where Elsa's palace resided, to find Anna.

Instead he found traitors among them who wished to murder Elsa to stop the winter. Elsa quickly overpowered the two men before Hans could even enter the castle, and Hans pleaded with Elsa to spare them.

He noticed one of the men readying his crossbow and changed the trajectory of the shot to puncture the support to a massive chandelier above Elsa rather than Elsa herself. Nonetheless, the chandelier fell, and Elsa had just enough time to jump out of its way before it crashed down were she used to be standing.

She blacked out.

When the other party arrived at their destination, they found that only an act of true love could thaw Anna's frozen heart, so they set out to kiss Hans, but who is this Hans, truly? Anna doesn't know anything about him, but she "loves" him...?

When Elsa regained consciousness she saw she was in Arendelle's dungeon. Hans entered to beg her to unfreeze everything. She said that she can't and, instead, begged to be let go.

Anna returned to Arendelle to kiss Hans, but he revealed that he was working from self-interest the whole time, wanting the throne of Arendelle for himself.

Thinking Anna is as good as dead, Hans departed to the dungeon to "avenge" his fiance's death and ascend to the throne, but both Elsa and Anna escaped the rooms they were locked in. Elsa wanted to escape, but Anna wanted to reach Kristoff to kiss him to save herself. Eventually, Hans caught up to Elsa and was about to kill her when Anna got in the way, freezing to solid ice milliseconds before the sword touched her. The sword shattered and Anna's sacrifice for her sister thawed her heart. Kristoff and Anna started dating after that.

It's been nearly a year after that experience, but Elsa is still having nightmares about it. Hopefully Anna can help.


	2. Worse Than Usual

Elsa was having a nightmare... again. In the many months since "The Great Thaw," every night Elsa had nightmares retelling the events of "The Eternal Winter" with every possible scenario explored. Every scenario except one in which Anna lived.

_Olaf wandered the halls of the castle in search of Anna, Kristoff, and Hans. He checked behind every door; however, he came across one that was locked. Thinking quickly he grabbed his nose, put it in the lock and attempted to pick the lock. . . . "Almost got it..." Olaf said to himself. *snap* The snowman's carrot nose broke, and Olaf could no longer fit his nose into the lock to pick at it. He ran back through the halls to find someone with a key to the door. Somehow, he just knew Anna was in there and something bad was happening._

_After finally finding someone, giving them enough time to get over the "living, breathing, talking snowman" thing, and convincing them to come to the door to open it, he led them to the locked door. Slowly but surely, the servant had unlocked the door, but he was not able to open it still. With help from Olaf and a few other people he was able to force the door open with harsh cracking sounds. Walking into the room, there was nobody there. "She's... not here. I was so sure that she would be here, but all that's here is the furniture and these chunks of ice all over the floor." Olaf left feeling defeated. He turned to leave, but Elsa's vision didn't follow him. Instead, her sight zoomed in on one of the chunks of ice. It looked like an ordinary ice chunk from her perspective, but as her perspective changed, she very clearly saw what the ice truly was. There, sitting on the ground in front of her was a fragment of a face. __**Anna's **__**face.**_

That woke Elsa up. She sat up in bed and huddled up against the headboard. _THAT_ was new. Sure, every night she'd had nightmares, and every one of them ended with Anna dead but never, _never_ had the dream actually showed Anna's body, or, in this case, what was left of it. Elsa foolishly let her thoughts focus on the ice shard in her dream, how there was just a bit of Anna's hair you could see on it, the unmistakeable shape of her eyes, the freckles on her face, the sad and angry expression in wore before being frozen and, later, shattered, and the tears. The clear blemishes in the otherwise perfectly smooth, but frozen, skin of her sister had to be tears. That image would haunt Elsa for a long time, she thought. Thinking about her sister dead and shattered across the floor, understandably, had Elsa bawling.

"Elsa?"

There it was. The thing her dreams were making her so cautious of, but the only thing that could ever make her feel better. Maybe that was because all Elsa knew how to do was blame herself, shove it all in, or push it all away whereas Anna talked it over, comforted her, and reassured her that they were just dreams. After all, that's what they were, right.

"Elsa?"

Even with this open door thing Anna rarely, if ever, just came into her room. The door was closed for private things, of course, but every time beside, the door was wide open. But Anna never entered without her sister's permission. She wouldn't even stand in the doorway. She would stand around the corner, out of sight. "Come in, Anna." She finally got a hold of herself long enough to get that out. "What was it about tonight?" Anna said, walking slowly through the snow and ice formed on the ground by her sister. Elsa hadn't noticed it until just now. Mustering up all the love she had for her sister she willed the ice to go away. _'That pretty much sums up our relationship.'_ Elsa thought, _'Anna tr__ies to get close to me despite the obstacles in the way that I'm accidentally putting up so she doesn't, and I only notice my mistake until she's halfway around it.' 'Better than having to go all the way around.' _she knew Anna would say had she said that out loud.

Before she could continue her inner argument, Elsa felt warm arms around her. "I'm supposed to do that;" Elsa told her, "I'm supposed to be the big sister." "Everyone needs a big sister, sometimes." Anna replied. "Even big sisters."

"You're much better at it then I am." Elsa said in self-pity. "Nonsense!" Anna exclaimed. "You're a great big sister! Who listens to me when I go on and on about Kristoff? Who listens to my crazy ideas and tries to see them out, no matter how crazy they are? Who plays with me like only a big sister with ice magic could? Who built a living snowman so that I had a companion while you were busy with queenly duties?" To be perfectly fair, Olaf was an accident. However, that was indeed the way it had worked out. Elsa would meet with the other officials who helped run the kingdom or go to her study to read the letters and news from both their friends and enemies, and Anna would go out with Olaf; showing him her favorite places in the town or in the castle. Even though he'd seen these places quite a bit in the time he'd been in existence, he'd always show such wonder at Anna's, and anyone's, favorite places or things.

"Anna," Elsa started. "No, silly. that's you!" Anna said not realizing that her sister was talking about something completely different. "It's been almost a year since 'The Great Freeze.'" Elsa finished. Anna quickly did the math in her head, and indeed, the anniversary of Elsa's coronation, Olaf's birthday, and "The Great Freeze" was in 2 months and several days, 7 if Anna counted right, away. "That's true. . . . What are we gonna do?" Anna asked her sister. "Do?" Elsa responded with another question. "To celebrate! You've been queen for almost year, -A great one if I do say so myself- Olaf's been alive for almost year, and we haven't had an ice problem in... just a couple days shy of almost a year." "So, you're suggesting what? That I freeze Arendelle for 3 days again?" Elsa asked jokingly. She was very surprised at her ability to joke about such things. As not five minutes earlier, she had been crying and feeling guilty about them. _'Anna had a way of doing that.'_ she supposed.

"No, of course not." Anna replied. "But we COULD decorate the castle and put on a show using your magic!"

"What are you thinking? In terms of decorating." Elsa asked her sister. "Nothing too crazy." She giggled. "Just the best ones Arendelle has ever seen!" _'Nothing too crazy.' _Elsa repeated in her head. _ 'Just slightly crazy.' _Elsa reworded what her sister had just said to be slightly more accurate.

**That's the first chapter. (No duh!) This definitely took a darker turn than what I was initially going to do, but there's only so much you can do about that. I was originally going to do something completely different, but then I thought this would make a cool ( ha! _cool_ ) subplot. And then I thought this would be a nice main plot and first story for me. I'll probably keep this story fairly short, so I can get on to (in my opinion) much better ideas. Ones that will, hopefully, be less violent... even though as violence goes this is still pretty tame. **

**-_0hsnap10 . . . _in case you didn't already know.**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**I don't know why I thought releasing this short of a chapter was acceptable. It won't happen again.**

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of months, Elsa was very stressed, disappointed, and guilty. Stressed because she had to plan ahead for what exactly they would do to celebrate the anniversary, disappointed because she had proposed to the Arendellian officials Anna's crazy idea to hold a special event for the anniversary, fully expecting them to shoot it down immediately, but instead they jumped at the thought, and guilty because since she had started making the plans for the anniversary, she had been reliving all of what happened those months ago in her waking hours, not just in her sleep.

On the bright side, her nightmares had calmed down a bit. She couldn't figure out why, but she guessed they were the same as they had been, but they were much more tame compared to her terror several weeks ago. BUT. Tomorrow was the big day. Anna had been a genius in helping plan what they were going to do. "So you don't have to decorate the castle and give the people their show, decorate the castle _as_ the show." She had suggested. "You could put a layer of ice around the outside of the castle, freeze the fountains, and make the courtyard into an ice rink!" she giggled before gasping as another idea came to her. "You could make a giant tree made of ice! Right in the center for everyone to see!" Elsa had to admit it: Anna had some good ideas. The best one, of course, was in making the decorating also be her show. That would make everything a lot easier. In the weeks since Anna had made that suggestion, Elsa simply practiced with her magic to try and get herself to be able to decorate the castle as beautifully as possible... '_beautifuller than they have ever seen my powers before.' _She said chuckling at her reference to the first conversation with Anna since they were kids.

She went to bed that night feel happy and calm, but also excited for tomorrow. _'Things actually seem like they'll go well!'_

She jinxed it.


	4. The Storm

_Her dream picked up right where it had left off previously, only this time it was focusing on Elsa. She was running across the fjord hoping to get far enough away from Arendelle as to not completely destroy it with the storm she was creating. 'CONTROL IT!' her mind screamed at her. 'If you don't get a hold of it, no matter what you do, Arendelle will fall.' Elsa saw a shadowy figure coming towards her. 'Wrong way!' she thought as she turned to run in the opposite direction. "Elsa!" That sounded like Hans. Elsa realized that she never said good-by to Anna. In fact, the last thing she had said to her was "Yes, you are." before summoning a giant snowman to throw them out and keep them out. "You can't run from this!" Hans yelled at her. Of course, this was because the howling of the wind was deafening. Elsa knew he was right, but she also knew she could control her power, so it was either stay and kill everyone for sure, or leave and kill everyone probably. "Just... take care of my sister." Elsa knew he would. She never doubted Anna's choice, just the timing of it, but it seemed an important thing to say as she wasn't planning on returning... ever. Hans threw on a concerned and sad look. 'uh oh.' Elsa thought. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." _

_"No..." Elsa's vision of the dream shifted to Anna's shattered body across the floor. "I tried to save her, but it was too late." Hans continued. "Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white." He added a bit of a pause. Elsa's mind took advantage of that pause to realize that it was in the castle when she accidentally summoned a blizzard inside that it must have happened. "Your sister is dead. Because of you." He finished flatly._

_Elsa was horrified. She tried to find her strength to continue her run to save Arendelle, but she didn't care anymore. The one she cared the most about was dead. She stumbled to the ground collapsing on herself and crying into her hands. The storm around them stopped. Literally. every snowflake froze where it was, and the wind stopped blowing. Elsa was lying on the cold, hard ground, Hans was standing over her, and Kristoff was running toward the castle to get to Anna._

_*SHHING* _

_That was the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Hans was going to kill her; that was blatantly obvious. But she deserved it after everything she had done. She nearly froze Anna to death when she was five, nearly impaled Anna with ice spikes in the ballroom, completely froze Arendelle nearly causing hundreds, if not thousands, of deaths, froze Anna's heart, sent a giant snowman after her, and brought this, now frozen, storm upon Arendelle. Did that not earn her death?_

**_No. _**

_Elsa had done everything wrong for the right reasons, and it had all been an accident. Elsa's rage at herself, Anna's death, and the fact that she was about to die all caused her to take one, technically two, actions. First, she got up to her feet in a flash and sent a continuous stream of ice magic directly through Hans' heart. Hans dropped his sword and stumbled back; stunned at this current turn of events. In seconds he was frozen solid. Second, she used her mastery over ice to shatter her new sculpture into bits. Two actions within one single purpose: Kill Hans. It was all him when Elsa thought about it. 'If it wasn't for him I never would have done any of this.' She justified. She heard a gasp from behind her. Looking back and looking up she saw several people up on the terrace of Arendelle's castle: Kai, Gerda, Elsa, the Duke of Weselton- That wasn't right. But there she was! Looking very, very contemptuously down at... herself, she supposed, was Elsa._

_She was mesmerized. She hadn't ever seen herself in a dream before. Er, rather, she hadn't seen that there ever existed more than one of her at the same time in the same dream. but, again, here she was. She kept looking at Dream Elsa, who kept looking more and more pleased. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a sick and twisted look of pleasure, she probably would never had looked behind her and never seen Kristoff replacing Hans above her._

_Kristoff seem a bit shaken, and he had picked up Hans's sword for a reason Elsa was pretty sure she could guess. sure enough, a question escaped his lips. Or rather, a name. "Anna?" Elsa felt her emotions run out of control; let loose by that one name. Even if she had wanted to say more, her current mental state only had enough sanity for one word: "Dead." Kristoff sunk to his knees. He needed some time to think through this. Elsa looked back up at herself only to find that she had gone. "Kristoff..." She finally had gotten enough control over herself to begin speaking again. "...I am so... sorry." She didn't know what else to say, except: "If there's anything I can do-" _

_"You will be." Kristoff had stood up sword still in hand, but it didn't sound like Kristoff. Looking back at him Elsa noticed a very familiar face plastered over the mountain man's. Dream Elsa, in place of Kristoff, put a hand on Elsa's shoulder... and a blade through her gut._

* * *

Elsa woke up shivering, and it wasn't because of the cold quickly forming in her room because of her fear. "Anna? Anna?!" Elsa cried out for her sister; knowing that if Anna didn't come in and help her get a hold of herself, she just might freeze Arendelle again.

Anna rushed in hearing the alarm in her sister's voice. Anna seemed completely unfazed by the several inches of snow that had materialized in Elsa's room. Elsa didn't notice it. Anna came and hugged her sister harder than she thought she'd ever done before.

"What happened this time?" Anna asked. She could tell that this dream had to have been the worst. In the weeks prier to this event Elsa had actually slept through the night, but that hadn't stopped Anna from continuing her nightly routine of guarding her sister and for this night she was glad she hadn't.

"It's ok, Elsa. It's fine, I'm right here." They remained there for quite a while. None of them felt the need to talk. They simply stayed in each other's embrace. Elsa, was shocked at Anna's silence although maybe she could tell how jarring this last dream was. "Elsa, are you alright?" Anna finally spoke. "Of course I'm not, Anna."

"What happened?"

"It..." Elsa drew in a deep breath to calm herself. "It was a continuation of the last dream the one where you..." Elsa couldn't finish it, so Anna finished it for her. "The one where I was left in the room Hans locked me in?" _'Way to skip over the important part, Anna' _Elsa thought. _'You know, the part where you were literally frozen solid, and shattered across the floor.' _"Yes." Elsa finally answered. "I was on the fjord, and Hans was about to kill me... I... I turned to him, and I froze _him_ and shattered _him_." She started tearing up at just how cruel she'd been to him. Sure, he was about to kill her, but does _anyone_ deserve to die that way? _'no.' _she thought_ 'Especially not Anna.'_ "And then," Elsa continued "Kristoff came looking for you. I told him that you had died," She skipped the part about seeing herself... '_It's not important, anyway...'_ she thought but then finished "And he killed me."

"You're right, that was a dream."

"What?"

"Kristoff would never kill you, Elsa. You're his best friend, well, human friend." Anna attempted to comfort her sister. "What about you?" Elsa asked loving how red Anna's cheeks got when she thought of Kristoff and herself... at the same time. Sure enough, they got nearly as red as her hair. "That's different and you know it!" Anna said, taking Elsa bait to change the subject from her dream to something altogether more pleasant: Love. "Well, you'd think that he'd be less likely to kill his girlfriend, Anna." Elsa had a bit of giggle in her voice. "Actually, I think it makes him more likely to kill me" Anna corrected. At that, Anna started laughing, and Elsa felt the need to join her sister; completely forgetting the terror she'd just experienced.

For a while, at least.


	5. They're Not Real

**A quick note: I am SO sorry for the STUPIDLY (I mean, 351 words?! What was I thinking?!) short chapter. It will never happen again. At least I gave you two. My goal was to alternate chapters between focusing on a dream and focusing on reality, but I couldn't think of much to put in the second chapter such that it wouldn't seem forced,(because it would have been) but I somehow thought having a 351 word chapter was acceptable. the other two chapters are almost 4 times that much...**

**Oh well, like I said, won't happen again.  
**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far, reviewed, followed, and favorited. **

**Oh, remember how I said I wouldn't post a short chapter again... this one... is shorter. Not nearly as short as chapter 2, but it is only 865 words, so...**

* * *

Elsa had fallen back asleep, and Anna went back to her post outside her sister's door.

_Elsa opened her eyes gasping at a sharp pain in her stomach. A quick look down at the sword through it served as the reminder that she had been stabbed not too long ago. Turning from the wound in her body to the figure standing over it, she saw herself. Dream Elsa had a smile on her face "Welcome back to the land of the living." Dream Elsa said, before catching herself, "Well, sort of."_

_"What is this? What's going on? Who or what are you?" Elsa asked, trying to ignore the pain in her gut. "This," Dream Elsa put a hand on the handle of the blade currently lodged in Elsa; forcing her to release a heavy cry of pain. "Is the guilt you should be feeling all the time; the guilt that saved lives in the past. that is also what I am. You can call me Passtale" _

_"Wasn't it also the guilt that froze Arendelle?" Elsa asked her clone. "No," she replied "Fear did that. Remember Elsa, guilt is the past; fear is the future." Elsa thought this through, and it seemed to make sense, but her doppelganger interrupted her thoughts. "Of course, it's quite easy to fear the future when you're guilty of the past. In fact, it's almost impossible not to, but you have to find a way."  
_

_"So the point of giving me nightmares was..." Elsa trailed off to let the dream finish for her. "To act as an intervention." She finished for her real self then she continued: "I was hoping a few nightmares would set things right, but they never got their message across."_

_"Why not?" _

_"The same reason I sent them in the first place."_

_Elsa thought something was wrong about what Passtale had just said, but between the fact that they were in a dream where everything's cloudy anyway and the sword thrust through her gut, her thoughts were a bit off. "What do I do to fix everything and get rid of the nightmares?" _

_"You need to feel the guilt you've shoved down your whole life, and you need to keep Anna away." _

_"What?" Elsa couldn't believe what she just heard herself say. "I can't do that, I promised I wouldn't." Elsa was tearing up at the thought of shutting her sister out. How could she do that? How could she tell Anna she was doing that? 'Sorry sis. a crazy version of me in my dream told me that I needed to shut you out again to save everything from something that may or may not even happen in the future. . . . Genius.' "Would you rather love your sister from afar or love her in her grave?" _Passtale_ asked grimly. "I would rather love her at my side where she belongs." Elsa said taking the third, nonexistent, option.  
_

_"I was hoping I could reason you into doing the right thing, but now I'll give you a threat." _

_"You have no power over me." Elsa said defiantly. "Oh don't I?" Came the response. "You're dreaming, Elsa. That's MY domain, for now, and I intend to use as much influence as I have." _Passtale_ walked over to her real life counterpart and ripped the sword from her stomach. Elsa screamed the the mind-numbing pain that coursed through her body. _Passtale_ took the sword and put a cut down Elsa's shoulder; it was about two inches in length and just wide enough to be noticed and let a little bit of blood out. "Stay away from Anna, and you'll never have to find out what that means." _Passtale_ said to Elsa._

* * *

Elsa woke up. As far as nightmares go that was tame, but at the same time it seemed... terrifying. "Anna? Elsa called for her sister more out of habit than anything else.

No one came.

"Anna?!"

Still no movement.

Finally Elsa got out of bed and walked towards the hall. Looking out in the hall she found that it was completely empty. '_She must have gone back to sleep' _Elsa thought to herself. As the queen went back to bed, hoping she could at least rest for the few hours until she had to get up to start her day, had anyone else been in the room they might have seen the red stain in the sheets of her bed; or a small drop of red slowly rolling down Elsa's shoulder; or even, maybe, the red tinted icicle sitting on the floor, slowly melting into it.

* * *

Not too far away, but around the corner and out of sight, stood a very shaken Anna. Tears were streaming down her face and it was all she could do to hold in the noise of her cries. Elsa had been doing it for a while now and most of the time Anna felt strange comfort in it, but not tonight. For the first time in forever Anna was scared of Elsa; scared _for_ Elsa; and scared for herself because every night while Elsa was talking in her sleep... she'd never been saying anything like that.

* * *

**"Passtale" Pronounced "Pass Tall"**


	6. Fire Melts Ice

Anna had spent the whole morning looking out for Elsa; she hoped that they wouldn't see each other in the halls as they were going about their daily business. Anna had even gone so far as to hide in rooms when she thought Elsa was coming; at one point she'd had a staring contest with a crack in the wall of the guest bedroom for almost 10 minutes before finally deciding that the coast had to be clear. Anna was having doubts about her "Avoid Elsa" plan; she decided to take a page out of Elsa's old playbook and go the "conceal, don't feel" route, but taking emotion out of it and forcing reason in showed Anna just how foolish this plan of her's was. Suddenly, avoiding her sister turned into searching for her.

Anna looked all over the castle asking the servants, guards, and anyone in the castle if they'd seen her. None of them had. She ran through all of the castle's halls. Finally she ran through the hall in which Elsa's room was. If it wasn't for Elsa's door being closed, Anna wouldn't have even considered looking in there.

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the fireplace in her room. Anyone observing Elsa would have noticed a few things off about the situation: First, Elsa had a scared and obviously pained expression on her face. Second, Elsa had a patch of ice covering her left shoulder. Third, Elsa had not gotten fully dressed and stood in her pajamas. Not to mention the fact the she was throwing a continuous stream of ice into the fire.

This was plan C.

As Elsa had gotten into bed, she brushed her shoulder against the sheets; she had felt a slight pain when she had done so, but she didn't think much of it. Then she felt a wetness on her back. Elsa Looked at the spot on her bed where she had felt the wetness; her sheets had a small pool of redness where she looked. Elsa felt the back of her night gown. When Elsa brought her fingers back to where she could see them, they were shaking... and red. As if Elsa wasn't sure yet she looked down at the shoulder the Elsa from her dream had cut open and sure enough, there it was. The very same cut in the very same place.

Elsa lost it.

If she'd had any control, she might have gone to get Anna, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in. Elsa absentmindedly hugged herself as she did whenever she'd felt alone or defeated. A sharp pain shot into her cut shoulder as soon as her hand touched it. Looking back, Elsa noticed a thin sheet of frost ever it. _'Well, it stopped the bleeding.'_ Elsa thought to herself. _'Okay, Elsa. Keep it in. Calm down. Contro-' _Elsa's thoughts were interrupted as an explosion of ice shot out of her hand.

Plan A had failed.

_'Okay, okay. That was a failure.' _ At least it wasn't as bad of a failure as the first time she'd failed in that plan. _'Alright. I need Anna, but I don't have time to find Anna.' _Elsa outlined her dilemma to herself. _'What would Anna do?' _"um... h- hello Elsa..." She said awkwardly to herself as Anna. _'I feel like an idiot. This isn't even Anna it's . . . stupid.' _

Plan B had failed without Elsa even giving it much of a fair shot.

Elsa noticed the fireplace on the far side of the room. As fast as she could, Elsa fixed up a fire. She knew she couldn't keep it in, but if she could let it go in a more controlled manner, maybe she could wait her emotions out. _'I really hope this works.' _Elsa thought as she shot her power into the flames.

The first thing Elsa noticed when she started throwing her power toward the fire was that she felt free. _'So far so good.' _The second thing was that she felt slightly week. Finally came the feeling that seemed to drown everything out but her emotions which was actually what she wanted drowned out: The pain. Elsa now had thought, through the pain, of the 3 possible scenarios of this situation:

1\. Cast ice into the fire until your emotions calm down;

2\. Cast ice into the fire until you have no more magic left in you; or

3\. Cast ice into the fire until your body can't take the pain anymore and you collapse.

Neither of the last two were particularly desirable to Elsa.

Elsa learned, in this very moment, her weakness. Fire. Elsa wasn't putting a lot of effort into putting the fire out, but the pain she was feeling as well as how ineffectual the ice was in combating the flames surprised her. _'Fire melts ice.' _ Elsa noted in her head. _'Good to know... for the future.' _Her mind was struggling to work through the pain. As Elsa continued her losing battle against the fire, she realized that the third scenario is the only one that seemed like a possibility. She was still shaken from the fact that her dream had cut her, and she seemed to have an endless supply of ice to work with. _'I'll keep that in mind.' _

Elsa was brought our of her world of pain, and the fear that lead her to it, by a harsh knock on the door. Turning to face the door but forgetting the fact that Elsa was throwing ice magic into the fire, Elsa left a stream of frost along the wall as well as she froze the door completely before she had realized what she'd done and shut off her power. She ran towards the door and pulled it wide open, hoping Anna would be on the other side, but there was no one.

* * *

Noticing that Elsa door was closed, Anna thought that must where Elsa had been this whole time. Putting her ear to the door Anna heard the crackling of a fire, the familiar sound of Elsa's magic, and the occasional gasp of pain from Elsa. Anna couldn't take much of that last noise; before even thinking, Anna knocked hard on the wooden door in front of her. A second later at the most Anna saw the door become completely frozen in front of her; with Anna's fear coming in, she did one of the stupidest things she's done in her life: She ran. All the way into Kai. "Anna? What's wrong?" Kai asked the princess. "Sorry. I'm- I'm SO sorry, Kai." Ann said in her usual way of stumbling over her words, but then she said to him: "Cancel the festivities for tonight." Kai couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Anna, did these orders come from the queen? It's her event after all." It was all only a few hours away, and Anna didn't have time for this. Not that she could think of anything she had to do besides continue to avoid Elsa, even if this last time wasn't completely on purpose. "The queen is not feeling well, Kai. She can't put out on a show right now; I know how disappointed they'll be this is all we've talked about for a month, but Elsa is not in a good state of mind to be out there right now." Both Kai and Anna were impressed at the control and authority she had at that moment. Anna thought it was because her sister needed it to be while Kai continued to push back. "But all of us here at the castle have put so much work into this..." Kai trailed off seemingly trying to find some word to change the princess's mind, but before he could she snapped at him. "Can you guarantee the safety of every Arendellian citizen? Because I can't, and nor can Elsa."

"I think I should confirm this with Elsa." Kai responded one last time as he walked towards the queen's quarters. "Go ahead!" Anna called back to him. "Her's is the one with the _frozen door."_ Kai suddenly found himself thinking that maybe he didn't need the queen's approval for _everything._

* * *

**I was **finally** able to put in a chapter focusing on real life! Well, real life in the story.**


	7. The Door Between Them

Anna summoned all of her courage and knocked on the icy door that stood in front of her. If Elsa had unleashed her power on the door again, Anna couldn't have noticed. Anna waited for a while, but there was no response. She knocked again, but still no response came. "Elsa!" She called out, but one last time, no one answered. _'Has Elsa gone back to sleep?' _Anna wondered, but then she thought of the alternative: What if Elsa froze the door on purpose to frighten people into not coming to it, and then she slipped out the window and up to the ice palace. Anna had to be sure, though, she can't just dash off into the mountains; especially if Elsa is still here.

Anna did, in that moment, probably the coolest thing she's ever done. _'well, besides that _one _thing, but honestly, throwing that into the contest almost seems like cheating.'_ she critiqued her own thoughts. "I really hope this works." Anna said to herself. Then, summoning all her courage and strength, she gave a solid kick to the iced door blocking her from her sister.

As Anna had hoped, the ice had weakened the structure of the door such that Anna's kick broke the handle and forced the door open. "See what happens when you don't follow the open door policy?" Anna had joked not at all expecting Elsa to be in the room, but there she was on her knees; breathing very hard; tears streaming down her face; shaking from intense pain, Anna guessed from the look on her face; and casting ice upon the flames.

Before Anna could even think, she ran into Elsa's room and threw her arms around her sister. Elsa closed her eyes. She hadn't felt so torn since the days she first had blocked Anna out of her life. Elsa kept herself launching ice into the fires in front of her seemingly oblivious to her sister currently hugging Elsa's remaining breath out of her. Elsa felt her sister's hand on her face; she opened her eyes and saw she wasn't the only one crying. "It hurts you, doesn't it, Elsa." Anna said as calmly as she could, and she was pretty good at it considering her usual nature and the fact that the current situation was very_ un_usual. "...Y- yes..." Elsa managed to gasp out. "Then stop, Elsa. I'm here. I won't leave." Anna tried to comfort her sister. "No! Ah- you need... to leave. I can't hold it in... there's- there's too much... fear."

"I'm not going to leave. I'm staying and hurting with you." Before Elsa realized what Anna could have possibly meant by that, Anna had put her fingers into Elsa streams of ice, gasping in pain as she did so. seconds later Anna's fingers had been frozen solid. Elsa tried to ignore the pain of her sister, but she couldn't stopping her streams of ice she grabbed Anna's fingers with her right hand and melted the ice that had corrupted the otherwise beautiful hand of her sister.

Anna helped Elsa get back into her bed. Elsa looked noticed what time of day it was and started shaking free of Anna. "We need to get to the courtyard!" Elsa cried. "We have to celebrate the anniversary."

"I told Kai to cancel it, Elsa." Anna said still trying to calm her sister down. "Why?" Elsa asked. Anna's eyes quickly shot back to the door frozen by Elsa's lack of control earlier. "Because, it seemed like you were having trouble with control, and because, at this point, I'm not sure you have the strength to ice a bush, let alone an entire castle!" Elsa was about to argue with her sister, but then Anna asked a question that dashed nearly all of Elsa's hopes of convincing Anna she had control. "What's this ice on your shoulder, Elsa?" With that reminder from her sister, Elsa felt the fear rise up quickly in her. Lifting her hand she shot more ice from her hand into the fire with a pained grunt. Anna forced her arms underneath Elsa to hug her "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Bad question. I get it. I'm sorry." Anna said panicked, but it didn't seem like it was panicked from fear; it was more like she was panicked that her sister was, once again, forcing pain on herself. Grabbing hold of Elsa's arm Anna said: "So a while back I had this dream where Marshmallow was in the ice palace wearing your tiara." Anna chuckled before asking: "Where is your tiara?"

"In the ice palace." Elsa replied. "You never went out to get it?" Anna asked before realizing that that might not help the situation. "Ha! So he might actually be wearing it right now! Dreams really do come true!" Anna joked before noticing what exactly she'd just said and who she'd said it to. "I'm sorry! I just can't say anything right." Elsa was shaking, so Anna held her closer, but Elsa looked up at Anna with a smile across her face. She was laughing! "You don't need to apologize for that! It was funny." Anna started laughing as well. In a couple minutes they were still laughing more to keep from crying than from the humor Anna had dropped a while earlier, but they both had smiles on their faces, so that made it better.


	8. Confusion

Elsa stood just inside the door to the courtyard. She couldn't remember how she'd managed to convince Anna to let them continue the event they'd planned, but she was glad she had. In the hours since, Elsa had practiced in the ballroom; it reminded her of when Elsa and Anna played when they were kids... before Elsa screwed it all up. Shoving that thought out of her mind, she concentrated on making the most beautiful ice she'd ever made.

Anna was giving a speech introducing Elsa or something. Then there was a small tap on the door; that was Elsa's cue. Anna watched as the queen of Arendelle, the queen of ice and snow, her sister walked through the doors and into the courtyard. Anna worked her way over to Kristoff; the two shared a kiss kept their arms around each other as Elsa walked outside the door. The crowd was much smaller than they had anticipated; it must have been the result of them canceling earlier in the day; a lot of people must have missed out on the message that it was back on; or else thought it would just get canceled again.

As Elsa stood in front of the crowd, she lifted up her arm changing her dress right in front of the people. It was a deep blue, long sleeved to cover up her cut, and long enough to trail along the ground in back. It had little shining crystals of ice embedded in it in no particular pattern; it looked almost like the night sky as the sun was setting, and it looked absolutely, undeniably gorgeous to all who beheld it.

As if that wasn't enough, a tiara also appeared on Elsa's head; it's main body was an icy blue, (imagine that!) but along the top it had differently tinted ice serving as jewels. The middle jewel was a deep purple, the two on either side of it were blue, and the outer jewels were green in color. The crowd gasped at this absolute beauty before them who, seconds before, had been wearing something completely different and altogether less impressive. That was the point, after all.

"Alright, folks!" Elsa started proudly. "Are you ready?!"

The small crowd's cheers served as a yes to Elsa's question. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and a sheet of ice spread across the courtyard as well as the castle. Yes, she could have done everything she had wanted to with the stomp of her foot, but that would have been boring watch and to perform. Lifting both her hands toward the sky, Elsa raised the sheet of ice upward. Of course, the citizens of Arendelle in attendance didn't get lifted with the ice; the sheet made wholes large enough for it to pass around them without it touching any of them. After the sheet was around 30 feet in the air, Elsa let her hands fall back to her sides. As she did, the ice melted falling as though it were rain upon the castle of Arendelle; it fell around Arendelle's citizens but never on them. _'Alright, that was the hard part.'_ Elsa thought as she continued. The rain was a special kind of rain Elsa had come up with during her practices. The rain froze the second it hit the ground; that wasn't what made special; what made it special was that it froze perfectly. It made what it fell upon look not entirely dissimilar to Elsa's ice palace on top of the north mountain.

The next thing she did was make bushes and trees out of ice. As a finale, Elsa shot tons of her ice powers, beautiful snowflakes and ice crystals that perfectly reflected the light, out of each hand almost like fireworks creating a light blizzard. Her audience gasped. She reveled in the fact that they loved it... until she noticed they were pointing up to her right. After she stopped the artificial blizzard and looked to where the crowd members where pointing she saw a body lying on the top of the wall.

_'That's impossible.' _ Elsa thought. _'No one was supposed to be up there; 2 seconds ago no one _was _up there!'_

Elsa created a staircase out of ice and ran up to see who it was and if she could do anything. When she made it to the top, she checked who it was and if they were still... alive. The body was Anna's, and no; No she was not alive. A crying Elsa grabbed Anna's body and held it up close to her. Everything she'd been dreaming of had finally happened _'Dreams really do come true.' _one of the last things Anna had said to Elsa went through her mind. Elsa heard footsteps coming from behind her. This situation was scary close to Elsa's dream.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked between sobs.

"Try again." Her own voice responded.

Elsa let loose a gasp as she turned to face herself for the first time in reality.

"How can you be here?!" she asked.

Elsa was completely shaken and caught completely off guard by Passtale's appearance in reality. Elsa was about to ask more questions when a very angry face spread across her look-alike's face.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." A very angry tone escaped Passtale's lips. She picked Elsa up off the ground, forcing her to drop her sister. Bringing Elsa up to her face, Passtale apologized about what she was about to do. Then she dropped Elsa's head against the side of the castle wall with enough force to knock her unconscious.

* * *

_"Kristoff?" Anna could hear Elsa mumble under her breath. "Try again." She replied to herself. Anna knew what that meant. She'd heard it the night before. Elsa was having a conversation with someone who wasn't herself but still used her body to speak. She ran into Elsa's room and tried to shake her awake.  
_

_"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna repeated the name more concerned as her attempts to wake her sister seemingly failed. Until Elsa opened her eyes._

_"It's okay, Elsa."  
_

_Anna only got a whimper from Elsa in response._

_"It's fine. I'm here. It was only a dream." That last bit was more to convince Anna herself rather than to comfort her sister._

_"Dream?" Elsa said that like a question. "Anna, I'm unconscious on the castle wall... and you're dead."_


	9. Insanity

_"... and you're dead." Anna heard those words over and over in her head despite them only being said once. Did Elsa think this was the dream? Anna went to her sister and hugged her tightly.  
_

_"Elsa, you had a nightmare, but you're fine now." Anna told her sister, not entirely sure it could convince her_

_"Everything feels so fuzzy here," Elsa started her response to Anna. "There everything felt so crisp and real."_

_"But I died." Anna said as a matter of fact; despite the fact that she was quite shake by her sister confusing a dream for reality. "That's only happened in your dreams, Elsa."  
_

_"That's true, but-" Anna interrupted her._

_"And from what you told me, you and I have never shared a conversation in your dreams... did we in this one?"_

_Anna was making a lot of sense; everything in common with her dreams was present in her real life experience. She was almost ready to believe Anna when-_

_"And the other you was in there too, right? she's your dark side, Elsa. She can't exist in real life!"_

_Elsa never told her about Passtale, So this had to be the dream. How else would Anna have known? Elsa dropped her body temperature drastically; being immune to ice, Elsa was fine, but Anna jumped back from the shock and pain of her sister freezing herself so suddenly._ _As Anna jumped back, Elsa used her power to create two walls of ice. Anna was trapped in the corner of the room by two ice walls and two castle walls. She heard Elsa walk out of the room.  
_

_"Time to go for a little stroll." Anna heard Elsa laugh as she left. _

_But that was not Elsa. Anna had no idea what was going on or how to help Elsa, but she knew one thing: She couldn't do it from here.  
_

* * *

_As Elsa walked through the castle, she was thankful for the little brat back in her room. _'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her.' _Elsa thought to herself before realizing: _'If it weren't for her, I would have been here sooner.' _ Elsa let her thoughts wander until she felt a very powerful thought working up through her subconscious. Elsa tried her best to suppress the thought, but it came anyway._

'I talk in my sleep.' _That was all the thought was, but it made Elsa realize what she had done. Elsa turned to go back to her room and free Anna, but she saw Anna had already done that, and was now running towards Elsa... with a sword. Elsa panicked and raised a wall of ice in front of her; then she turned around and ran from her sister._

* * *

_Anna looked around her prison to find something she could free herself with, and she spotted a sword hanging decoratively on the wall. Anna grabbed the sword off the wall swung the it at one of the walls of ice blocking her in. Every swing of the sword chipped it a little bit, but this would take far too long. Remembering when she had kicked the door in, Anna tried a kick at the ice wall.  
_

_No luck. The structure of the door had been weakened by the ice, but this was an entire slab of pure ice. Plus, she didn't break the door; she broke the doorknob. Then Anna got and idea. Using all the strength she could come up with, Anna shoved the entire blade into the ice; she could see the cracks that formed around where the sword entered the ice. Then she kicked the cracks as hard as she could; they got wider. _'Good. Progress.' _she kept kicking at the ice and using the sword to make more cracks until after about two minutes, the wall came down. taking the sword with her in case Elsa made more obstacles for her, Anna ran through the halls to find her sister. Running through the halls, Anna was catching up to her walking sister; that is, until Elsa turned around and saw her. Elsa raised a hand to conjure up another ice wall.  
_

_Anna knew what to do. Pointing the edge of the sword toward the wall, Anna ran straight into it. The edge of the blade weakened the structure of the wall, and Anna body weight as well as her momentum shattered it. Anna picked herself up as fast as she could to follow her sister._

* * *

_'Anna would never be trying to kill me; this has to be a dream.' That thought unleashed many other dark thoughts within Elsa as she ran through the halls. Anna was quite a bit faster than Elsa. Anna had caught up to Elsa a couple of times, but each time Anna got close, Elsa would conjure another sheet of ice and gain more ground on her sister.  
_

_Elsa burst through the doors of the ballroom. 'Anna didn't look angry or... murderous...' Elsa shook her head to get a hold of herself. Something was obviously very wrong with her, but she didn't know what. 'I'm just gonna wait here for Anna; then we can talk this out and hopefully Anna doesn't want to murder me.' Suddenly, Anna broke through the ballroom doors.  
_

_"Elsa!" Anna said dropping the sword. Anna was grateful to have cornered her sister._

_'Alright, so I don't have to worry about the sword.' Elsa thought to herself as Anna walked closer. The ballroom was a large, empty room, save for the flags hung on the walls possessing symbol of Arendelle in their stitches, some windows along the top to allow natural light to flow through during the day, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Before Elsa could even realize what she was doing, she shot a large icicle at the chains supporting the chandelier as Anna walked underneath it._

_Anna saw the icicle form at Elsa's fingertips and fly through the air above her head. Looking up, she realized the target of Elsa's projectile. Anna ran as fast as she could to get out from underneath the massive light fixture falling down at her. As Anna ran, she plowed into Elsa and brought both of them down to the ground._


	10. Déjà Vu

Elsa stood admiring the handiwork of the castle staff. All of them had done a very good job in working out the details of the ball. For the first time in forever, Elsa was having fun. What was even better was the fact that Elsa had not come close to exposing her powers since she was crowned.

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _Those words echoed through her mind. She was queen. If only her parents could see her now. _'Of course, if they could see me now, I wouldn't be queen...'_

Something just occurred to Elsa. _'This all seems... very familiar.' _Elsa guessed she had just had dreams about this day since it was so important and unique. _'Yeah, that must be it.'_

Looking around the room, Elsa took in more of it's beauty, specifically that of the chandelier. Elsa couldn't figure out what exactly drew her attention to it; it was pretty, but it certainly shouldn't have been the center of her attention. 13 years of nobody but a voice through a door, and a yet a light was holding her attention more than people... but there was something... something frightening, saddening, and infuriating all at the same time about that light.

"Excuse me." Elsa heard a voice from behind her.

"Pardon." It came a little closer

"Sorry." Now Elsa remembered. Elsa _did_ have a dream about this. In it Anna had come up to her, asking for her permission to marry some strange redheaded prince.

"Let me just... get around you there." Elsa heard Anna continue from behind her. Elsa hoped Anna was either trying to get to someone else, or she was coming to her for something completely different.

"Thank you."

"Oh. There she is is."

"Elsa!" She cringed. Closing her eyes and hoping for the best, Elsa turned to face her sister. Expecting to receive something completely different than she did. As soon as she was face to face with Anna, Elsa was wrapped in her sister's arms.

"This is incredible!" Anna said to her sister. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Anna." Elsa said pushing the princess away from her.

Anna looked deeply hurt until a look of realization came to her face.

"You don't know! Of course! You always said you could never control them, and you could barely even detect them, and that was BEFORE you started to go crazy, and-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted her ramblings. "WHAT are you talking about?!"

"Of course, I'm sorry." Anna apologized. "You're dreaming. Or rather, we're dreaming! Somehow I'm in this dream experiencing it with you. Isn't that awesome?! I wonder how it happened. I wonder if we could replicate it! Did it happen because we were so close in proximity to each other, or was it some kind of fluke of nature? Could you come into MY dreams? That would be even better because I can control my dreams fairly easily. I could replace you ice powers with the control over plant life. You could make giant trees!"

"ANNA!" Elsa was very angry at her sister; she wasn't making any sense! "This is the celebration of my coronation. Please, let us enjoy this night and then you can be crazy in the morning." Elsa started walking away, but Anna grabbed hold of her hand accidentally sliding her glove off. Elsa didn't notice.

"Elsa, we need to talk about this. You weren't just crowned queen tonight; you've been queen for a year tonight!"

"Anna, I said we would talk about this in the morning." Elsa told the princess, getting slightly angered by her persistence.

"No, Elsa, we need to talk about this now! You clearly don't remember, but recently you've been-"

"I! SAID!" Elsa turned around, accidentally letting ice loose from her hand that had gotten it's glove taken off; it dropped out of Anna's hand fell to the ground a few feet away. Elsa gasped and fell to the ground as she looked at Anna. Tears blurred Elsa's vision, but through them, Elsa could make out the image of Anna's body punctured by ice spikes, blood dripping down them. The party guests seemed to fade away as Elsa was concentrating on her dead sister, the one she'd shut out for 13 years trying to prevent this very occurrence. . . . Actually, the guests _did_ fade away.


	11. An Explaination?

_Anna was standing on a balcony a short distance from the ballroom. She could hear the happy conversations of guests as well as the band playing calming background music for the occasion. The occasion which was... the ball after Elsa's coronation! She was dreaming about the night of the great freeze. Anna tried to change what she was dreaming about, but nothing changed._

_"That's odd." Anna said to herself. Usually, Anna had complete control over her dreams, but for now she seemed to be stuck in this situation._

_Anna heard footsteps behind her; she turned around to see Elsa standing in front of her._

_"Elsa!" Anna excitedly greeted her sister. _

_A sinister grin found it's way onto Elsa's face._

_"Not quite." She said._

_Lifting her hand, Passtale created a prison made of thick ice around Anna. It was cylindrical in shape and was made up of several bars with gaps in between them to allow Anna to see and hear what happened outside of it._

_"I know you. I heard Elsa speak your name in her sleep." Anna said trying to sound brave._

_"Indeed, princess. I am Passtale." She said_

_"_you _are the one who shot the chandelier down." Anna replied._

_"Clever." Passtale said sarcastically. "How do you figure?"_

_"My sister would never have done that. I don't know how you're able to control her, but I know that somehow you are."_

_"I am able to control her because I _am _her."_

_Passtale let Anna's face hold that mystified and slightly horrified look on it for a little while before correcting herself._

_"Well, to be completely honest and accurate, I am the corruption of her, but I am a part of her nonetheless."_

_"Why am I here?" Anna asked._

_"I honestly do not know, Anna, but I need you out of the way."_

_"Then why don't you just kill me?"_

_"Elsa has more control than I do at this point. Her subconscious prevents me from taking direct lethal action and, sadly, indirectly killing you here would just wake you and Elsa up." Passtale explained._

_"... sadly..." Anna repeated._

_"But, if I put a little more guilt and self-hatred to weaken her spirit, I should be able to take control and then I'll be back to kill you... in here or in real life."_

_Passtale turned and walked into the castle toward the ballroom, and Anna was now alone._

_Using her bare hands Anna rubbed one of the bars of her cell as fast as she could to melt it with body heat and friction. After a minute or so, Anna's hands would get cold, so she would rub them against each other for a while to get them warmed up. After a few minutes, Anna had gotten one of the bars melted enough such that she thought she could break it. Sure enough, with a swift kick from her foot, Anna broke off a large chunk of the bar she had melted. _

_Continuing her kicks she got the bar almost completely gone, but it wasn't enough room to allow her form to slip through, so she started on another ice rod. Eventually, she broke that one too and now she did have enough room to slip out._

* * *

Elsa was weeping over her sister. When she was eight, she had almost killed Anna. From then on, she'd had no contact with her sister to prevent her from ever coming close to doing that again. And here she was, on the night of her coronation, weeping over the body of the sister she had accidentally impaled.

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Passtale... and remembered everything.

"You told me to stay away from Anna... I didn't, and look what happened." Elsa said to her clone sounding very defeated.

"You're right. I did warn you, but you didn't heed it." Passtale tried not to smile at what was happening.

"I am not looking at 'what happened,' Elsa." Passtale started. "I'm looking at what _you _did."

At that, Elsa started weeping profusely.

"Don't listen to her!" Elsa heard a voice coming from the hall right behind her.

Anna ran into the room where Elsa and Passtale were. She shuddered when she saw herself impaled with ice. She then turned her attention to Elsa; she had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. Anna's eyes quickly dashed over to her dead body not 20 feet way and made a wild guess as to why. Then she glanced at Passtale. If looks could kill, Passtale wouldn't be wearing that particular one anymore; it would have been one much happier after Anna dropped to the floor.

"What are you talking about, Anna?" Elsa, while happy Anna was alive, was scared by the alarm in her sister's voice.

"Passtale, is your dark side. The more you give into these grim thoughts blaming yourself for everything that's happened, the stronger she gets. Even to the point of being able to control you."

Passtale rolled her eyes.

"But it IS my fault."

"But it IS her fault." Both Elsa and Passtale said this at the same time.

'You did them, yes, but everything was an accident.' Elsa thought to herself. . . . sure enough, Anna's voice came through

"You did them, yes, but it was all an accident!" Close enough.

This turn of Elsa saying and thinking both Anna and Passtale's parts made her think deeply about what had just happened. She finally came to a conclusion that she thought made sense.

"Anna, it's not a struggle between my good and bad side; it's a struggle between you and me, old me. I used to think I had to feel guilty about what had happened to prevent them from happening in the future, but you showed me that I was wrong and helped me begin to let it go. You're changing me, Anna, and there's some part of me that doesn't like it." Elsa shared her discovery with her sister and Passtale if she had cared to listen.

"I'm sorry." Anna's voice sounded deeply shaken. "But I don't think past you would have every tried to kill me."

Confused, Elsa looked at Anna to see she was being backed up against a wall by Passtale who had snow swirling around in her hand. Elsa tried to use her ice powers to stop Passtale, but they weren't co-operating. Elsa could only think of one way to save Anna.

_'Don't worry, this is just a dream. If you die you'll just wake up.' _Elsa thought to herself, but another thought came with it. _'If you truly think that will happen, then you have no reason to try and save her.'_

Passtale began to bring her ice powers down on Anna. Getting up as fast as she could, Elsa raced over to Anna and caught her up in a hug.

A split second later, Elsa felt Passtale's ice powers touch her.

A few seconds after that, Elsa realized she was still alive. A quick feel of the figure she was holding confirmed that Anna was fine as well. Elsa released her sister and turned to face Passtale, but she wasn't there. In her place was an exact ice replica. A hole began to melt in the sculpture's chest; that's when Elsa remembered:

"An act of true will thaw a frozen heart."

"You had a frozen heart?" Anna asked, understandably skeptical. "I thought your ice didn't affect you."

"I thought so too." Elsa replied. "But there was a time later during the day of "The Great Thaw" where I was practicing my magic. I was pushing myself as hard as I could. I was trying see how fast I could force my power to be, but I wasn't paying attention, and I accidentally allowed the magic to flow into my chest. It didn't hurt, and I still felt completely normal, so I assumed I was okay, but maybe I wasn't."

"So rather than dying, you went crazy?" Anna continued to ask questions.

"Well, someone who is immune to cold temperatures can't exactly freeze, can they?"

"I suppose not."

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked back to Elsa's room. Elsa whore a smile on her face, confident that any nightmare she had for a while would just be a regular old nightmare. Anna on the other hand wore a smile almost as large as her face. She was very glad to have the situation finished with.

They made it back to Elsa's room. They shared a hug and then Elsa went to bed. The smile Elsa wore for three hours straight as she slept told Anna that they had fixed it... or it would have if Anna had the patience to stay or if she wasn't already confident it was fixed. She went right to bed after Elsa did.

-The End?


	12. Elsewhere

It was a dark night in a small town not too far from Arendelle.

Through this town walked a figure. The figure was wearing a plain dark cloak to hide their body and an equally plain and dark hood to hide their face. The person noticed a tavern not too far up the road and decided to ask there.

Walking in, the figure caught the attention of the barkeeper, as well as a few of the other folks in the tavern, but they were unimportant. The figure walked up to the bar and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get for you, stranger?" The man asked.

"Anything non-alcoholic." The figure responded in the toughest voice they could conjure up. The bartender couldn't believe it.

"If you don't drink, what are you doing here, sir?"

"Getting directions." The hooded being responded. At that moment, the door opened and a figure wearing a cloak and hood surprisingly similar to the person currently sitting in front of the bartender came through the door and began a slow walk towards the bar, the bartender, and the figure.

"Friend of yours?" The bartender asked.

"I've never seen that person before in my life." The first hooded figure answered.

"Alright, it was a fair question, now what was yours?" The man defended himself before remembering that this person before him wanted to know how to get somewhere.

"How far and in which direction is Arendelle?" The person asked.

The man responded with: "It's about a day's walk from here. Head toward the northwest."

"Thank you, now for that drink." It was at that moment that the other figure reached them. The person took a seat three stools down from the other.

"How about a hot cup of tea?" The bar man asked. When he got a nod from one hood, he turned to the other.

"And you, sir?"

"Your finest wine, please." The second person said. In a few minutes the barkeeper returned with a cup of tea as well as one of their oldest wine.

"Here you go are, my friend." The man said as he put the wine in front of the second stranger.

"And here _you_ are, sir." He continued as he put down the tea just before the first figure.

He watched in awe as the first faceless stranger of the evening simply took the mug and downed the tea. The very hot tea. The other hooded man seemed to be shocked as well. He, as inconspicuously as he could, downed his wine to try and keep up with the hood next to him, but he couldn't down it quite as fast and the figure had walked out by the time he was done. The remaining hood slammed the glass down onto the table, slapped the amount he owned on the counter as well, and began to walk out. Then he turned back to barkeep and asked.

"What did the other hooded one ask you?"

"I was asked for directions on how to get to Arendelle from here." the bar tender replied.

"Damn." He slammed his hands onto the counter. "When the trail came this close I was worried, but..."

The hooded man mumbled to himself. "I'd hunt them through hell. Some of them I have, but follow them to Arendelle?" The figure thought about returning home as a failure, but then there was that word there, "Failure." _'No. If I let this one be, I'll get kicked out and completely humiliated.' _If the figure wasn't wearing a hood, the barkeep would have seen a smile come to the person's face. _'Besides... it might be an entertaining little reunion.' _The figure started walking toward the door, but the man working the bar stopped him.

"Sir, what is your name?" He asked.

"You didn't ask for her name. Why do you need mine?" The figure responded as he left the tavern.

-To be continued in "Isabella of the Southern Isles."


End file.
